Conventionally, identity management systems use technical approaches that are designed to optimize the final technical performance of the overall system. However, when an identity management system is to be deployed across countries or across different organizations, then differences in policy, privacy and other non-technical limitations can prevent the common deployment of those technical approaches. Moreover, once an organization has subscribed to a particular identity management system and its technical approach, then it is often difficult to unsubscribe or revert back to any existing identity management system in case the new system has unforeseen drawbacks for a particular organization, and this in itself can be a barrier to adoption. In addition, from a logistical viewpoint, it is perceived to be difficult and expensive to manage the deployment of an identity management system at the same time across countries or across organizations.